A Vida de Asuka e Shinji
by Climacus
Summary: O inicio da vida sexual de Asuka e Shinji, e as consequências disso em suas vidas.


Capítulo 1

Misato Katsuragi estava ainda bastante sóbrio quando ela conseguiu voltar para o apartamento que dividia com Asuka e Shinji.

Ela mal tinha entrado no apartamento e tirado os sapatos quando escutou um som estranho. Era como uma espécie de sequencia de grunhidos, gutural e carregado com um ritmo primordial. Sem se preocupar em tirar a jaqueta vermelha, ela seguiu o som que saia de dentro da porta do quarto de Shinji.

Aqui ela enfrentou um dilema: ela deve bater primeiro para advertir Shinji e poupá-lo do constrangimento de ser pego se masturbando, o que Misato tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo, ou ela poderia simplesmente abrir a porta.

Não era realmente tão surpreendente: depois de tudo que ele passou dentro de um apartamento com duas lindas mulheres que ficavam a maior parte do tempo vestindo nada além de shorts curtos e tops, com Asuka estimulando seus impulsos sexuais reprimidos. Ele provavelmente estava pensando em Asuka, Misato via a maneira como ele olhou para ela quando ela andava pelo apartamento apenas com roupas o suficiente para permanecer cobrir o necessário do seu corpo, dando-lhe propositalmente uma visão de seu corpo. E Shinji não parecia ser um soshoku danshi, um grupo social que imergiu no Japão, de homens que não tinham interesse em ter relações sexuais, shinji poderia ser um garoto angustiado com medo de se aproximar das pessoas para não se machucar devido a decepção que sofreu com o abandono de seu pai, mas parecia ter interesse no sexo e não parecia temer chegar perto de uma mulher como mutos homens soshoku danshi tem medo. Apesar de Asuka parecer ser uma garota assustadora, Shinji chegava perto dela.

Asuka certamente nunca admitiu, mas ela gostava de mostrar seu corpo para Shinji. E onde estava a ruiva quente naquele momento?

Foi quando Misato notou um segundo som ligeiramente diferente som de dentro do quarto de Shinji, foi mais um gemido do que um grunhido, embora ainda mantendo o mesmo ritmo que o primeiro. O queixo de Misato caiu.

Asuka e Shinji poderiam estar tendo relações sexuais naquele momento. Não era impossível, shinji era homem suficiente para isso apesar de sua angustia, se a ruiva tomasse a iniciativa ele aceitaria dormir com ela. Ritsuko tinha apontado que, quando os dois começaram a viver juntos, dizendo que os laços emocionais provocados pelas relações sexuais poderiam afetar radicalmente sua taxa de sincronia. Reunindo sua coragem, ela colocou a mão sobre a divisória de madeira fina que passava como uma porta e deslizou abrindo o quarto e Shinji, na esperança de que ela estava errada.

Ela não estava.

Shinji estava deitado de costas, com os olhos de vibração, com o olhar perdido no espaço, com Asuka de pernas abertas, cavalgando em cima dele. Ele estava com as mãos pressionado na parte inferior das costas, como se para impedi-la de cair de sua montaria enquanto ela andava para cima e para baixo em seu pênis, ofegante e gemendo alto.

\- Oooh!Oooooooh! Gott! Jaaaaa! - Asuka gemeu, a mudança para sua língua nativa alemão com os sons ficando cada vez mais altos.

Ambos estavam completamente nus, enrolado entre os lençóis, e cobertos de suor sob a luz amarela da única lâmpada do quarto de Shinji. Cabelo ruivo de Asuka voava enquanto ela balançava a cabeça com seus movimentos de cavalgada, seus gemidos aumentavam juntos com os de Shinji, fazendo eco junto do outro lado da sala.

\- Desculpe-me - disse Misato com a voz firme, mas não com raiva.

Olhos azuis claros de Shinji pousaram quase que imediatamente, bem abertos sobre Misato.

\- Merda – disse Asuka em um tom de frustração ao perceber a chegada de Misato. - Temos companhia. - Asuka fez uma pausa e perguntu: - O que diabos você quer? - quando Misato nada disse, ela continuou foder, surpreendendo seu parceiro, como se não tivesse ocorrido nenhuma interrupção. Seus gemidos tornanram-se mais longos, tudo indicava que Asuka estava chegando ao orgasmo e MIsato percebeu isso.

Por um momento Misato pensou que ela poderia realmente ver as ondas do orgasmo de Asuka ondulando através de seus músculos atléticos, de suas costas que estavam crescendo duros e tensos, o ritimo de suas cavalgadas aumentaram até que ela entrou em colapso, cansada e ofegando por ar, em cima de Shinji.

\- M-Misato ...- Shinji gaguejou em sua expressão alarmada.

Ela ficou surpresa com o que viu?

\- Qual é o significado disso? - ela perguntou, reconhecendo tardiamente que era uma pergunta muito estúpida.

\- Só queria dizer que e-eu... quero dizer nós... só pensamos que... – gaguejava Shinji que foi interrompido por Asuka

\- Cale a boca, idiota. - a voz de Asuka era baixa e rouca, carregada com despeito. - Não temos que explicar nada para ela. Não é da sua conta Misato.

\- Não é da minha conta? Eu sou sua guardiã! - Misato retorquiu. – Se você ficar grávida é o meu problema."

\- Mas isso não vai acontecer. Eu estou tomando pílulas anticoncepcionais. - lentamente, Asuka saiu de cima de Shinji e sentou-se na cama, olhando com raiva para Misato, embora muito do efeito foi arruinado pelo fato de que ela estava enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão.

\- Isso não é desculpa! Você não pode simplesmente decidiu quando você deseja iniciar sua vida sexual sem pensar nas consequências. Sexo é uma coisa séria e tem um grande impacto na sua vida.

\- Obviamente, eu estava pensando sobre as consequências quando cheguei a tomar a pílula. Ou você acha que eu quero ter filhos? De jeito nenhum! Eu sei o que posso fazer com o meu corpo. Além disso, eu tenho idade suficiente para decidir se eu quero ou não fazer sexo. É minha decisão, não sua ou qualquer outra pessoa. Afinal isso tem impacto sobre minha vida e não na de terceiros.

\- Isso é também a decisão de Shinji? - disse Misato, cruzando os braços.

Asuka deu a Shinji um tipo de olhar que era quase uma ameaça.

\- O idiota não se importa em ter relações sexuais comigo é provavelmente o seu sonho mais pervertido se tornando realidade. Vá em frente, diga a ela.

Shinji não disse nada. Misato poderia dizer que ele não queria nada mais do que desaparecer.

\- Tudo bem. - a carranca era profunda de Asuka se intensificou. - Tanto faz. Se não fosse Shinji seria outra pessoa. Ele é apenas mais conveniente porque moramos juntos.

Asuka se levantou e por um segundo parecia lutar para manter o equilíbrio, em seguida, pegou os lençóis da cama deixando Shinji completamente exposto, e envolveu-os em torno de sua própria carne nua como uma toga.

\- Conveniente? – o ódio subindo a cabeça de Misato que teve que lutar para controlar a voz.

Nos breves momentos Asuka estava despida na frente dela, Misato percebeu o quanto era linda a alemã narcisista.

Ela tinha uma linda cabeleira ruiva que se derramava sobre os ombros cremosos e até no meio das costas. Suas feições eram finas e muito bonita, com destaque para seus olhos azuis cintilantes, mas também mostrar que era uma estrangeira. Seus jovens seios ainda eram modestos em tamanho e apenas grandes o suficiente para ser captado cada um em um lado, tampado pelo rosado escuro de seus mamilos. Pernas longas e bem torneadas que servem de apoio para seu corpo esguio, além de seus escassos pelos pubianos.

Como Shinji, Asuka era apenas uma adolescente, e era mais jovem do que ele em alguns meses. Mas nos mesmo 14 anos de idade, não havia dúvida de por que ela era tão popular tanto com os garotos de sua própria classe e quanto os muito mais velho que ela..

Misato não podia culpar Shinji por querer foder com ela; mas ela podia e culpava Asuka para o uso de seu sexo para manipulá-lo.

\- Olha, Katsuragi, eu não me importo o que você pensa, -rosnou de maneira feroz Asuka - Se eu quero fazer sexo com Shinji então eu faço sexo com Shinji e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. - ela juntou seu lençol que virou uma toga de forma mais segura com ela, recolhendo as roupas no chão, e caminhando até a porta .

Metade da mente de Misato desejava esbofeteá-la, mas ela se perguntou brevemente como ela poderia explicar a Ritsuko se Asuka de repente apareceu com um olho roxo sem antes de fazer sua atenção de volta para Shinji. Misato a deixou sozinha em seu quarto.

\- Você não tem um problema com isso? - ela pegou o vestuário mis próximo e jogou uma camisa e jogou-a para um Shinji totalmente envergonhado, um olhar de pena em seus olhos.

\- Eu não sei - foi a resposta grosseira de Shinji como vestiu na camisa.

Misato franziu a testa profundamente.

\- O que quer dizer 'você não sabe?' Você é o único que pode saber. Ela não está forçando você – disse Misato.

\- Não. Não é como isso, - disse Shinji às pressas, balançando a cabeça, embora ele não parecia muito convencido desse fato. A incerteza foi claro em sua voz baixa. - É só que ... bem, ela gosta disso, e eu gosto daquilo ela gosta.- Shinji fez uma pausa e continuou. - No fim sou uma criança inútil, pelo menos posso servir para ter relações sexuais com a Asuka, não ficando sozinho. Quase ninguém se importa comigo, pelo menos com o sexo terei alguma utilidade para a Asuka. É bom que os outros precisem de você, mesmo que fisicamente. Sinto-me necessário e isso me deixa feliz.

Misato quase podia ver-se revirando os olhos, tal era a obviedade de que ela estava prestes a dizer a ele, e sentia novamente o gosto de desagrado para a ruiva abusiva. Ela olhou para trás para a porta fechada do quarto de Asuka, imaginando a garota furiosa.

\- Você foge do contato humano pensando que ninguém se importa com você. Você tem medo de falhar. Você tem medo que não gostem de você. Você tem medo de ver fraqueza dentro de você. – disse Misato.

\- Você é assim Misato-san! – disse Shinji com raiva

\- Certo. Somos iguais. Estamos tentando complementar-nos com o auxilio de cada um. Uma pessoa não consegue viver sem ser cercado de outros. Uma pessoa não pode viver sozinha, temos o desejo e querer sentir a mente e corpo do outro. Mas não uso o sexo para estabelecer minha relação com os outros. O que Asuka faz é te manipular. Então você acha que significa que ela gosta de você? Shinji, que você não ouviu? Ela disse que ela teria feito isso com outra pessoa. Você não tem que deixá-la te usar como ela tem te usado.

\- Mas ... Eu também gosto quando faço isso.

Misato suspirou, virando-se para ele de novo.

\- Claro que você gosta. É sexo, Shinji. Você supostamente tem que gostar dele, perpetua a espécie. Honestamente, eu não penso que Asuka se importa se é você faz ou não com ela.

\- Ela se importa!

Shinji parecia acreditar que por alguma razão, Misato desejava culpar Asuka agora. Ela sabia que não podia ser verdade. Asuka não poderia gostar dele de verdade. Misato provavelmente não queria iludi-lo com alguma esperança sobre Asuka.

E, no entanto, olhando para ele sentado seminu em sua cama, ela não podia ficar em silêncio.

\- Sério? - disse Misato. – Você conseguiu ter orgasmo enquanto tem relações sexuais com a Asuka ou apenas ela?

\- E- eu? - gaguejou Shinji, seu rosto virando um profundmente vermelho de vergonha.

Ele era realmente bonito, Misato teve que admitir com peso na consciência por sentir certa atração por um garoto. Se ele fosse um pouco mais velho, ela não pensaria duas vezes em se jogar sobre ele. Seus olhos eram de um azul triste, sua jovem estrutura esbelta e estava forma, sem dúvida graças em grande parte ao seu rigoroso treinamento como piloto de Evangelion. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro, uma cor bastante comum, mas não menos atraente ou desejável. E ele tinha um tamanho decente, também, ela jogou um olhar discreto entre as pernas de Shinji.

Mas a melhor coisa sobre ele, Misato tinha aprendido, era que ele não terá capaz de feriri as outras pessoas quando se aproximava delas. Ele era gentil, o tipo de pessoa que sairia do seu caminho para ajudar seus amigos.

Asuka não sabia como tinha sorte que alguém como Shinji estava disposto de estar com ela.

\- Você teve orgasmo? - Misato repetiu pacientemente.

\- Não ... eu... bem, não. - Shinji baixou a cabeça, desanimado, como se o fato de que ele não tinha atingido o orgasmo, o que era quase tão mau quanto ter sido flagrago. Ou talvez tenha sido simplesmente por ter que falar sobre sexo com alguém que ele considerava quase sua família.

Misato emitiu um som já sabendo a resposta. Então, não querendo embaraçá-lo mais qualquer mais do que tinha feito ela disse:.

\- Está vendo? Asuka está te usando. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ela pensasse em você como algo mais do que um brinquedo sexual, Shinji.

Shinji assentiu distraidamente, e parecia entender. Ele pareceu positivamente deprimido agora, a cabeça caindo ainda mais baixo, com os ombros flacidos em um suspiro. Misato não queria vê-lo assim e pensei que talvez ela devesse arrastar Asuka para fora do quarto, a chutando e gritando e fazê-la se desculpar. Mesmo que ela não quis fazer isso.

\- Olha, eu tenho trabalho a fazer - disse Shinji casualmente - mas por que você não, ah, vai na frente e termina, ok?"

Misato desejou que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, para tirar a vergonha e dor que Asuka tinha infligido sobre ele com sua atitude, mas além de oferecer seu próprio corpo para ele, o que ela sabia que seria altamente inapropriado, não podia pensar de nada.

Ela se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela, dando apenas um rápido olhar no fim para Shinji que estava sentado em sua cama, enquanto ele limpava com as costas das mãos os olhos e pegou com a outra suas roupas que ainda espalhados pelo chão.

Misato lutou contra a vontade renovada de enfrentar Asuka, lançando outro olhar para a porta do lado oposto do corredor. Uma porta de um quarto que tinha pertencido a Shinji e que, como ela estava acostumada, Asuka tinha tomado egoisticamente para si mesma quando ela se mudou. Como ela levou tudo o que queria, sem levar em conta a responsabilidade. Ela já tinha tomado a inocência de Shinji.

\- Maldito seja, Asuka - Misato pensou com raiva. - O mínimo que você podia fazer era ser gentil com ele.

Essa puta hipócrita!

Asuka mergulhou nua em sua cama, depois de ter jogado do lado as coisas dela e o lençol que tinha usado para se cobrir. Como a vagabunda da Misato tinha interrompido no meio uma das noites mais quentes de sexo de sua vida, o que tornou o resto da sua noite péssima. Isso a fez querer transar Shinji ainda mais, só para irritá-la.

Ela era uma hipócrita que tinha acabado de chegar de seu encontro com Kaji, inclusive esava impregnada com o cheiro dele em seu corpo, isso depois de ficar horas tendo relações sexuais com ele por algumas horas, rotina que ea mantinha uma vez por semana pelo menos. Misato não tinha o direito de ficar entre ela e Shinji e para criticá-la para fazer o que ela Misato também fazia, que era foder com um homem. Asuka não era uma vagabunda, pelo menos não mais do que Misato era, então por que as regras se aplicam a ela e não se aplicam a sua guardiã? Como ela ousa dizer a Asuka como ela deve se sentir ou o que ela deve fazer? Era uma hipócrita que fazia uma coisa e defendia outra.

Ela não era mãe de Asuka. Ela não tinha que dar nenhum palpite em sua vida.

Asuka apertou os dentes, torcendo seus braços ao redor de seu travesseiro macio.

A culpa foi toda de Shinji, ele que ameaçou se levantar interrompendo o ato sexual, sem isso Asuka não teria tido que sair e ela certamente teria chegado ao orgasmo. Apenas Shinji era o culpado por isso.

\- Ele tinha que ter dado razão para Misato.- Asuka murmurou baixinho, ela começou a imaginar a terceira criança e aparecendo-lhe uma imagem de seus cabelos castanhos, ele estava corando de maneira tímida por estar nu, apertando as pernas juntas e cobrindo a virilha com as duas mãos. - Por que ele sempre tem que ser um capacho?

Esta questão tinha encontrado um local desconfortável entre seus pensamentos que se recusaram a sair.

Ela não se lembrava de quantas vezes que ela tinha imaginado um Shinji confiante e assertivo. De todas as fantasias que rinha sobre seu companheiro de quarto, este era a mais difundido, mas também a mais improvável de algum dia se tornar realidade. Shinji era tão covarde como se mostrava. E isso tornou Asuka insana. Asuka pesou que pudesse gostar do Shinji e pensou nele sob uma nova perspectiva quando salvou sua vida, pulando dentro do vulcão quando Asuka tinha ido capturar um Anjo, mas ele cabou despertando e Asuka teve de matá-lo, os cabos de sgeurança que a sustentavam estavam se rompendo e ela ia morrer quando shinji pulou dentro do vulcão e a salvou. Esse gesto ousado mexeu com Asuka.

Essa foi a primeira vez que o viu correr o risco, desafiar as ordens, e geralmente agir como um homem, e ele despertou algo dentro de Asuka que ela nunca tinha sentido por ninguém, nem mesmo por Kaji.

Algo como uma coceira profunda dentro de sua vagina que pediu para ser eliminada. Ela queria Shinji desde antes disso, ela o desejava para aliviar sua solidão e realmente nada mais do que isso, mas não foi até mais tarde, quando ela chegou ao clímax, enquanto pensava no Shinji que ela pensou no impacto dele em sua vida.

Seja qual fosse o motivo da discussão com Misato, Asuka não estava apenas interessada em seu próprio prazer; ela forneceu a Shinji algum prazer sexual, mas o covarde não tinha bolas, não tomava nenhuma iniciativa e nem pedia nada. Ele não tinha sequer pedido um boquete ainda, apesar de ter comido Asuka várias vezes.

Sim, ele teve sorte dela permiti-lhe o prazer de saboreá-la diretamente, mas poderia ser uma coisa mútua! Ele poderia conseguir bem mais.

Não era só por sua beleza exótica que a tornava a garota mais popular da escola, mas porque ela diferente de outras garotas da escola não sofria da síndrome do celibato que fazia de Shinji um rapaz de sorte em tê-la. Boa parte das meninas da escola não tinha interesse em sexo, já ela sempre proporcionava a shinji o prazer da carne. Ela o salvou de uma existência monótona ao lado de uma garota japonesa que não lhe forneceria o prazer que ela lhe dava. As japonesas mais novas pareciam estranhas para Asuka ao não mostrarem interesse no sexo. E ela o salvou de estar condenado a um relaiconamento com uma japonesa tediosa ou até de ficar sozinho, shinji talvez estivesse namorando aquela boneca de corda da Ayanami. Uma das poucas que era diferente da maioria é a Hikari, mas a maioria parecia que desejava virar é freira pela falta de vontade de encontrar um homem e dormir com ele. .

Como alguma menina poderia negar a importância do sexo para a intimidade de um casal e até para sua existência. Asuka não entendia isso.

E enquanto ela se contorcendo com a língua entre suas pernas, apertando e cutucando e lambendo, no pensamento a sua boca embala em torno do pênis de Shinji, devorando avidamente sua masculinidade enquanto ele colocava as mãos no cabelo dela para guiá-la em cada movimento, isso foi suficiente para tona-la barulhenta.

Ela não iria querer engoli-lo de cara, nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas ele iria segurá-la apertado, empurrando seu pau profundamente para explodir dentro dela, de cavidade e úmida, fazê-la adorar. Ela iria saborear e apreciar o sabor enquanto deixava seu fluxo de sementes em sua garganta. Ela iria lamber os lábios, dedos, com gratidão que todos em e pedir mais.

Mas não importa o quanto ela fantasiava sobre isso, Asuka nunca iria pedir isso até sugerir até que ela estava interessada em tentar isso. Shinji era o único que tinha que querer isso para um ato tão nojento dizendo algo e a fazendo se sentir bem. Foi por isso que ela lhe perguntou se ele gostaria de beijá-la, em vez de imediato dizendo-lhe para fazê-lo, mesmo que ela acabara estimulando-o e provocá-lo um pouco. Ela precisava ser estimulada.

Ele tinha que estar disposto a aceitar. Ele precisava ser mais assertivo e tomar mais a iniciativa.

Além disso, Asuka estava sempre fazendo todo o trabalho em seu relacionamento; era a sua vez tomar a iniciativa e o controle. Se apenas...

De repente veio uma ideia à sua mente, uma nova possibilidade de mudar Shinji que foi como uma faísca de reignição do fogo do seu orgasmo que a estava deixando encharcada. Pela primeira vez sua mente e corpo estavam completamente conectados, ela não sentia nenhuma vergonha de seus pensamentos mais pervertidos. Foi uma ideia que mudaria tudo, daria à Asuka que ela queria mais. E, melhor de tudo, Shinji não seria mais um objeto. Ela acreditava nisso.

Asuka sabia que não poderia conceber essa ideia descuidadamente.  
Em sua mente, ela viu Shinji novamente, só que desta vez ele não estava agachada ou tentando esconder sua nudez, mas ali de pé com firmeza, orgulhosamente, as mãos nos quadris, com seu membro ereto pronto para bater nela.

Xingando Misato novamente, Asuka estendeu a mão entre as pernas dela e começou a esfregar sua boceta que estava completamente conectada à sua mente e concebia detalhes de seu plano. É ago difícil dde se realizar. Claro que provavelmente seria difícil e foi contra seus métodos que geralmente eram difíceis de conseguir o que queria, mas Shinji poderia chegar aonde queria se ela fizesse tudo direito..

E Shinji precisava de um incentivo, apenas um pequeno empurrão na direção certa.

Por que não? Na pior das hipóteses ela voltaria a ter sexo convencional com o menino maçante com quem ela vivia e na melhor... na melhor das hipóteses, ela teria relações sexuais com o homem jovem e bonito de seus sonhos; um Shinji assertivo de que iria faria o seu mundo girar com um simples toque de seus dedos em sua boceta ou de seus lábios nos dela.

Shinji parecia ser diferente da maioria dos japoneses que Asuka conheceu. Uma das coisas que mais irritava a ruiva alemã eram os soshoku danshi, que seriam homens que não tem interesse sexual em mulheres, preferindo ficar em casa gastando seu dinheiro com seus hobbys. Isso enchia Asuka do o mais profundo desprezo que os consideraa um bando de covardes. Os números de japoneses que não almejam um relacionamento amoroso, casamento e filhos cresceu exponencialmente. Além disso muitos japoneses temiam se aproximar de mulheres fortes e independentes como Asuka, ela parecia os assustar, Shinji apesar de seus medos e angústia, não temia a presença dela. Shinji poderia ter receio de se aproximar de uma menina e se machucar, mas nunca perdeu o interesse no sexo e ele em detemrinados momentos poderia mostrar sua coragem e jogar tudo para o alto e fazer aquilo que ele acha certo, principalmente quando pilota seu Evangelion. Shinji apesar de seus defeitos, nunca perdeu seu interesse no sexo, diferente de outros alunos na escola que preferiam apresentar personagens virtuais como suas namoradas do que encontrar uma menina de verdade para namorar. Era simplesmente ridículo, ainda bem que Shinji não era assim. Veio em sua mente o pensamento de noites de sexo com Shinji.

\- Mnnn mnnn ...- Asuka gemeu enquanto passava seus dedos em sua buceta fazendo sair dali fluidos, Asuka pegou o ritmo e se rendeu à esperança de transformar a Shinji de suas fantasias em realidade.


End file.
